Closure
by Ptite Mac
Summary: A la récéption d'une lettre, Gabi se décide à faire la paix avec une partie de son histoire, une partie d'elle-même.
1. Chapter 1

Closure.

Pairing : Gabi/Antonio (friendship/romance)

Sommaire : Gabi reçoit une lettre qui la force à faire face à son passé. Elle entreprend alors un chemin initiatique et Antonio l'y accompagne.

Disclaimer: Ne m'appartient décidemment pas, malheureusement!!

&&&&&

Il était inquiet, cherchant Gabi depuis ce matin, il ne fut que réellement soucieux quand, au poste, on lui dit qu'elle avait prit sa journée. Il était à peine 11h, alors pour qu'elle soit absente si tôt c'est qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose d'important. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas trop grave tout de même.

Il la remarqua alors près de leur endroit habituel, là où se faisaient pratiquement tous les pique-niques de la bande de Surf Central. Elle avait l'air…. calme, peut-être un petit peu trop. Il s'approcha doucement.

-Gabi ?

Pas de réponse. A peine un hochement de tête. Il fini par s'assoir à ses cotés, et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui.

-J'ai reçu ça ce matin.

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier, souriant tristement.

Une lettre, quelque chose de formel.

Il la parcouru lentement, puis releva les yeux sur elle. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Gabi je suis……… absolument pas désolé.

Cette fois ci elle sourit plus franchement, bien qu'étonnée par sa réaction.

-Je croyais que le pardon faisait partie de la panoplie de tous les hommes d'église !?

Il était, lui aussi, surpris par sa réponse. Elle faisait de l'esprit et n'avait pas l'air bouleversé ni par l'évènement, ni par ce que ça impliquait. Elle avait l'air même plutôt serein.

-Gabi…. Je, enfin tu vois…..

Elle lui sourit. Etrange que ça soit lui le plus mal à l'aise des deux.

Il se reprit.

-Tu compte faire quoi ?

Elle prit un instant de réflexion.

-Je pense que je devrai y aller.

Elle remarqua son air effaré.

-Tu pense que je ne devrai pas ?

Seigneur il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu sens que tu dois le faire, que tu es prête…. Ca fait plus d'un mois Gabi.

Elle baissa la tête et joua avec le sable qui lui glissait entre les doigts.

-Je sais.

Encore quelques minutes de silence, à regarder l'océan.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça.

Il la regarda, intrigué.

-De mettre un point final sur….. tout ça.

Quelque part il comprenait.

-De faire la paix avec lui. Peut-être. Et avec moi aussi.

-Je croyais que….

-Oui bien sur mais pas tout à fait. J'ai sans doute besoin de ce point final.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'océan, puis attrapa sa main en souriant et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Je vais y aller ! Et j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi !

Il la dévisagea un instant, interdit.

-Mais….

-S'il te plait Antonio. C'est important pour moi. Et puis il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

Il ne comprenait pas qui il devait rencontrer là bas. Le père de Gabi était mort et enterré depuis un mois et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle apprenait la nouvelle.

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était sérieuse, qu'elle en avait besoin, qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

-D'accord.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

-Merci.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Il ne savait pas encore à quoi il avait dit « oui » mais il savait d'ors et déjà que ça allait marquer sa vie, et celle de Gabi.

&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le trajet avait était éprouvant, pour tous les deux. Des heures et des heures de voiture, sur les nerfs jusqu'à ce que Gabi ouvre la bouche et fasse comprendre à Antonio que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'était dirigé sa nervosité, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement et le reste du voyage se fit dans une ambiance plus paisible entre chansons country et gestes tendres.

Une fois arrivés en ville, Antonio voulu passer directement par un hôtel, pour que Gabi puisse se reposer et se vider la tête avant la grande épreuve. Etrangement il était le moins préparé des deux par rapport à cette visite au cimetière. Sauf que Gabi, elle, était prête et voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible, alors il la conduisit au cimetière municipal. Il était là pour elle après tout.

Une fois entrés dans le cimetière, il la vit se débattre avec la lettre qu'elle avait reçu, cherchant l'emplacement final de son…. père. Doucement il lui prit la lettre des mains, lu rapidement ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit et se mit en marche. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il revint sur ses pas et lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta promptement avec un grand sourire. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait affronter ce moment, tout affronter, du moment qu'elle l'avait à ses cotés.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche il s'arrêta, et senti aussi vite le stress remonter en flèche.

-C'est ici.

-Je sais.

Il secoua la tête.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et fini par lui demander d'une minuscule voix.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

Il la regarda, il n'était pas surprit de sa requête mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule, du moins pour l'instant.

-Non.

Elle non plus n'était pas surprise de sa réponse, même si elle en avait espéré une autre.

-Bien.

Il lui sourit, ramena sa main à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser affectueux sur ses phalanges.

-Je serai là, derrière toi.

-Je sais.

Et cette fois ci c'est elle qui lui sourit avant de s'élancer à la rencontre de l'homme qui, à une époque, avait énormément compté dans sa vie, avant de la transformer en cauchemar.

-Bonjours popy.

Elle ravala un sanglot, et se tourna en direction d'Antonio qui continuait à lui sourire. Elle trouva alors la force de continuer.

-Je…. suis revenue. Tu es mort maintenant et c'est aujourd'hui seulement que je trouve la force de te parler. Tu as dit et tu m'as fait des choses monstrueuses et j'ai été influencé par ça, j'ai occulté ce que tu as fait, comment tu m'as fait souffrir, et à quel point tu l'as fait, et je me suis transformée en une espèce de….. monstre moi aussi. Allant jusqu'à vouloir détruire ma propre sœur, par ta faute. Mais j'ai été sauvé par Ricardo, puis Antonio, mes deux anges gardien….

Antonio la regardait de loin, il la voyait tressaillir et refouler quelques sanglots. Il était fier, fier de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, plus forte et plus courageuse qu'avant, n'ayant plus peur de la vie ni de l'amour et il aimait à penser qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité là dedans.

Il se mit à repenser au stratagème qu'ils avaient du mettre en place pour pouvoir partir tous les deux. Gabi, après l'arrivée de la lettre, avait demandé quelques jours de repos, inquiétant au passage Ricardo car elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire de quoi il retournait. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable avait-elle dit. Quant à lui, il avait du déclarer qu'il partait à un séminaire qu'il ne pouvait pas annuler. Il n'était pas très fier d'avoir menti, et encore un mensonge…, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Gabi avait besoin de lui et il serait là, toujours, il le lui avait promit.

-C'est une nouvelle femme que tu as devant toi, pas la petite fille brisée que tu as laissé, ni la garce qu'elle est devenue mais moi. Juste moi papa et j'ai avec moi quelqu'un de très spécial et cher à mon cœur pour qui le pardon est important. Alors ça ne sera pas facile mais je vais te pardonner et continuer à me reconstruire, avec lui. J'espère que où que tu sois tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, peut-être. Au revoir popy.

Elle se détourna de la banale pierre tombale, et alla rejoindre Antonio.

-Ca va ?

Elle répondit par la positive, et malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue elle affichait enfin un sourire décontracté.

-Oui. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

-Toujours.

Cette fois ci c'est Gabi qui prit l'initiative de lier leurs mains.

-On peut partir à la recherche d'un hôtel maintenant !

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui. Je suis fatiguée.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture.

-Ok. Mademoiselle votre carrosse est avancé.

Et c'est toujours en se souriant tendrement qu'ils partirent à la recherche d'un hôtel.

&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Bien que Gabi aille bien extérieurement, Antonio prit la direction des opérations, demandant une chambre à l'hôtesse d'accueil de l'hôtel.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bouleversée ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais elle avait l'air distrait et il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Ils montèrent silencieusement dans leur chambre et il déposa leurs affaires quand Gabi s'arrêta en voyant le lit, le seul lit.

-Gabi ça va ?

-Oui.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se demandant s'il avait prit la bonne décision.

-Ecoute si tu veux je peux demander une autre chambre, j'ai pensé que….

-Non c'est bien. Je suis juste un peu surprise que tu ais prit l'initiative.

Elle lui envoya un sourire presque moqueur qu'il lui rendit bien volontiers.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

Elle regarda tour à tour Antonio puis le lit.

-Gabi !

Se retenant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son prêtre, elle répondit le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je pensais à me reposer mais apparemment tu as une toute autre idée en tête !

Elle se laissa alors à rire ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher.

-Gabi j'ai rien dit.

-Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort……

Il souriait, heureux. Elle avait reprit quelques couleurs et un petit peu de force, et la voir rire, même si c'était à son détriment, lui réchauffa le cœur.

-On peut se trouvé un resto sympa.

Elle se rembruni soudainement.

-J'ai pas très faim.

-Gabi….

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer donc il s'abstint de pousser plus loin le débat.

-On va se reposer.

Elle leva des yeux reconnaissants sur lui.

-Merci.

Il la laissa alors s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, allumant la télé au passage.

Elle réapparu plusieurs minutes plus tard vêtue d'une simple nuisette qui lui fit rater un battement, c'était stupide sa nuisette couvrait la même chose que ses si légendaires mini-jupes.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Un grand prix auto.

Elle sourit tendrement, les hommes et leurs sports…..

Elle s'allongea près de lui et instinctivement se cala dans ses bras.

-Tu peux te reposer maintenant.

-Je sais.

Puis prise de panique elle demanda.

-Tu seras là demain ?

-Oui. Je n'irai nulle part sans toi tu le sais bien.

-Oui.

Elle déposa un léger baiser à l'emplacement de son cœur.

-Bonne nuit Antonio.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et y posa un délicat baiser à son tour.

-Fais de beaux rêves.

Et c'est au son des battements réguliers de son cœur et des moteurs automobiles que Gabi se glissa dans un sommeil réparateur.

&&&

Antonio était réveillé depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, mais avoir Gabi dans ses bras au réveil lui était redevenu tellement étranger qu'il essaya d'en profiter un maximum.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir la réveiller tôt ou tard et qu'ils devraient se mettre d'accord sur la suite des évènements. Maintenant qu'elle était allée se « recueillir » sur la tombe de son salopard de père, ils n'avaient logiquement plus de raison d'être ici.

Il soupira, ils allaient devoir retourner à Sunset. Dur retour à la réalité Mon Père !

Il la sentit bougé et décida de profiter un peu de la chance qu'il avait de laisser ses mains parcourir les quelques centimètres de peau qui s'offraient à lui.

-Bonjour.

Encore un sourire ravageur de sa part. Décidemment il en voudrait d'autres des réveils comme celui là.

-Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, mieux que jamais. Merci.

-Pas de problème, j'ai adoré te servir d'oreiller.

Nouveau sourire partagé, un peu plus tendu celui-ci.

Gabi regarda l'heure, fronça les sourcils et sauta du lit. Antonio, lui, la dévisagea surpris.

-Il faut….. je dois t'emmener voir quelqu'un avant que l'on ne reparte.

Penchant la tête sur le coté, intrigué.

-Qui ça ?

-Ma mère !

-Ta…. ta mère !? Mais elle….

-Elle est morte je sais. Mais il faut vraiment que je te la présente. C'est important.

Certes il était là parce que sa présence était importante à ses yeux mais…. Il était venu pour l'aider à affronter l'homme qu'elle devait appeler « papa » et ça ne l'avait pas du tout emballé, mais il était là, alors que d'aller voir sa mère….. pour on-ne-sait quelle raison il était intimidé, ça ressemblait étrangement à des présentations officielles.

Il sentit une bouffé de fierté l'envahir. Elle voulait le présenter, lui, à sa mère.

-D'accord.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle déboulait avec force.

-Merci Antonio.

Puis aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée elle quitta ses bras pour aller se préparer.

&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

C'était curieux comme les choses pouvaient changer rapidement. Hier elle était venue dans ce même cimetière pour affronter l'homme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, et elle en avait éprouvé des sentiments contradictoires.

Colère. Dégout. Apaisement. Libération. Paix.

Et elle était là maintenant, devant une autre pierre tombale, à l'autre bout du cimetière, et elle ne se sentait plus aussi bien tout un coup.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer cette mère qui était partie beaucoup trop tôt, la laissant aux cruelles griffes de son père. Pleurer sa confidente de ses toutes jeunes années. Pleurer une partie d'elle-même, une partie ancrée en elle à tout jamais.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux au contact de la main forte d'Antonio qui se refermait sur la sienne.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, je crois.

Petite réponse dans un souffle court. Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux, déterminée.

-Maman, je te présente Antonio. Antonio, ma mère.

Timidement Antonio fit un pas en avant.

-Bonjour Madame.

Il sentit les fins doigts de Gabi s'agripper encore plus aux siens si c'était possible.

-Maman je….. Je sais que généralement l'homme qu'on présente à ses…. à sa mère c'est celui que l'on épouse….

Elle baissa les yeux, coupable.

-Mais…. Antonio, même si je ne pourrai jamais l'épouser, est l'un des deux hommes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux.

Antonio ferma douloureusement les yeux, il aurait voulu être le « seul et unique » mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner ça, peu importe à quel point il l'aimait, il ne serait jamais vraiment à elle.

Comme pour prouver au destin qu'il avait tord, il resserra son emprise sur elle, essayant de lui insuffler sa force et son amour par ce simple contact.

-Je l'aime, mais il est déjà dévoué à quelqu'un d'autre, dans quelque chose de plus grand, qui nous dépasse. Il m'aime aussi mais ça ne change rien, il est et sera toujours prêtre.

En disant ça, même s'il on pouvait déceler une légère pointe de regret, elle lui sourit à travers ses yeux embués.

-Voilà maman, je voulais que tu saches que j'avais retrouvé un équilibre auprès de quelqu'un qui sait m'aimer sans retenue aucune. Je suis heureuse et j'espère que de là où tu es tu me regardes et que tu es heureuse également.

Elle ne se cachait plus des larmes à présent qui coulaient à flot.

-Je t'aime mama.

Les vannes lâchèrent à cet instant, et elle partie. Elle ne courrait pas, ne fuyait pas mais elle ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus sur cette terre sacrée, elle l'étouffait.

Antonio la laissa partir, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas très loin et qu'elle avait un besoin momentané d'être seule après cette épreuve. Il s'avança à son tour vers « elle ».

-Bonjour Madame. Je….. je suis Antonio, l'homme dont vous a parlé votre fille.

Il eu un sourire doux-amer.

-Je suis prêtre mais ce n'est pas en tant que tel que je vous parle. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps, j'aurai aimé un jour me tenir devant vous et vous promettre de la chérir et de l'honorer mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas ma place. Mais je vous promets une chose, Madame, c'est de toujours veiller sur elle et de toujours l'aimer. Toujours.

Il récita une prière puis quitta l'endroit paisible, non sans un dernier regard.

Il retrouva Gabi à l'entrée du cimetière, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais.

A son grand étonnement elle affichait un beau et grand sourire. Plus de larmes.

Elle lui tendit spontanément la main, qu'il saisit sans attendre.

-Tu es prête à repartir ?

Elle y réfléchit un instant.

-Oui. Maintenant je suis prête.

Ils allaient rentrer à la maison, laissant une partie de leur cœur et de leur histoire ici. Mais au moins ils étaient ensemble.

&&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Voilà, ils y étaient, ils venaient de dépasser le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville. Le calme régnait dans la voiture, chacun à ses pensées. Gabi s'octroyait ces instants de liberté retrouvé et Antonio lui jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs, légèrement inquiet de son silence.

-Tu es sure que tu veux que je te dépose là ?

-Oui.

Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser près de la plage, qu'elle rentrerait au loft seule, ayant besoin de s'aérer un peu et de se vider l'esprit. Son air sur d'elle et de ce qu'elle faisait ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

-D'accord. Tu es sure que ça va hein ?

Elle lui sourit, le trouvant adorable.

-Oui. Antonio je…. merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force d'y aller seule.

-Tu n'aurais pas été seule Gabi. :

Il pointait là une vérité qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue, suivi d'un chaste sur les lèvres.

-Merci pour tout.

Il garda encore un instant sa main prisonnière de la sienne, puis elle disparut.

-Merci à toi Gabi.

Ce fut la radio d'un habitacle vide qui lui répondit. Soupirant il remit en marche le moteur en direction de la mission.

&&&

En ouvrant la porte de son bureau il fut accueilli par le visage familier de Maria, familier mais pas accueillant le moins du monde.

Oh oh qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?!

Il lui envoya un sourire charmeur.

-Salut Maria !

Elle lui répondit d'une façon toute aussi charmante mais bien à elle.

-Tu étais où ?

Il la dévisagea, surprit.

-Je…. je devais m'absenter pour un séminaire.

Il balbutia, mal à l'aise, mais après tout c'était l'excuse qu'il s'était donné pour partir. Elle le fixa, attendant une autre réponse sachant pertinemment que celle n'était qu'à moitié vraie si ce n'était totalement fausse.

-J'en ai profité pour rester une journée de plus.

-Pour quelle raison ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Pour me reposer.

Elle posa sur lui une main délicate mais ferme.

-Antonio arrête de mentir, s'il te plait.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas directement, ce qui la conforta dans son idée.

-Tu étais avec Gabi ?

Il releva vivement la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, tu es parti et étrangement elle était tout aussi introuvable, alors je me dis que peut-être vous étiez ensemble….

Encore une fois cette même incapacité à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait vu juste.

-J'ai raison.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Oui, mais ça n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Maria esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne crois rien. Enfin…. Vous n'avez pas…..

-Non ! Maria, non on n'aurait jamais…..

Il soupira bruyamment, essayant de lui faire comprendre.

-Elle a reçu une lettre il y a trois jours lui annonçant que son père était mort, et…. elle devait y aller, je DEVAIS l'accompagner.

Elle observa longuement Antonio, essayant de voir à quel point cette épreuve l'avait ébranlé. Quelque part elle comprenait ce besoin indéfectible d'aider l'être aimé, peut importe combien ça lui en coûtait.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?!

Il était perplexe.

-Oui. Est-ce que…. Est-ce que Ricardo sait ?

Le visage d'Antonio s'empourpra légèrement.

-Non. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à le lui dire.

Elle réfléchissait à une bonne façon d'amener sur le tapis ce qu'elle avait en tête sans que ça ne paraisse déplacé.

-Antonio est-ce que Gabi va quitter Ricardo ?

-Quoi !? Non, non. Maria ce…. voyage improvisé n'a pas de signification particulière…

-Antonio tu dois admettre que Ricardo aurait du être là.

-Ecoute je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais c'était important, pour elle et pour moi. Ricardo est et restera l'homme qui partage sa vie, l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Elle t'aime aussi tu sais.

-Oui je sais.

A cet instant elle senti son cœur se briser pour ses deux frères et pour Gabi.

-Bien, j'imagine que ça doit se passe comme ça. Tant que vous savez ce que vous faites.

-Oui…. Merci.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et s'apprêta à partir.

-Antonio, Gabi est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Oui elle…. Elle a été exceptionnelle.

Voyant le regard d'Antonio s'allumer d'une lueur nouvelle, elle préféra ne pas pousser le sujet et s'en alla.

-Ok. Bye.

-Bye.

&&&

Gabi souffla pour se donner du courage. Antonio l'avait déposé à la plage depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et elle rentrait seulement au loft. La perspective de parler à Ricardo la faisait plus appréhender qu'autre chose. Durant sa courte ballade elle avait décidé de lui dire une partie de la vérité, celle qui disait où elle était et avec qui.

Ce fut des bras forts et aimants qui l'accueillir à son arrivée au loft. Elle répondit par automatisme à ces démonstrations d'affection de la part de son compagnon, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être semi-présente, encore troublée par les récents évènements et envieuse d'un temps passé, avec un autre homme.

Ricardo remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle ne lui répondit pas, lui qui venait de passer cinq minutes à lui parler.

-Gabi tu es sure que tout va bien ?

-Ricardo il faut que je te parle.

Il recula, la détaillant de plus près, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, de ce qu'elle allait lui révéler. Généralement les conversations commençant par ces mots « magiques » qui n'avaient rien de magique d'ailleurs, ne se terminaient pas de la meilleure façon. –Je te quitte. Je t'ai trompé. Je suis enceinte……-

-Mon père est mort.

-…..

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, il avait l'air fin maintenant, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Pour lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ?! « Je suis désolé. » Non, désolé il ne l'était vraiment pas.

Le voyant toujours silencieux elle continua.

-J'ai reçu une lettre, il y a plusieurs jours, me disant qu'il était décédé et qu'il avait été enterré au cimetière municipal. J'y suis allée…. Il fallait que…..

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Après tout ce que ce…….. Après…….

Elle sourit tristement, c'était bien la réaction qu'elle s'était imaginée qu'il aurait.

-Je lui ai pardonné. Enfin j'apprends à lui pardonner.

-Tu quoi !?!? Comment tu….

-Parce que…. Parce que si je veux avancer dans la vie il faut que je mette le passé derrière moi. Parce que pour me construire en tant que femme il faut que j'oublie cette fillette brisée qu'un jour j'ai été. Parce que je ne peux plus vivre dans la haine et la colère.

-Mais je croyais qu'après le procès….

-Moi aussi. Mais l'annonce de sa mort, ça a été le point final. Je devais le faire.

-Tu as parlé avec Antonio. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Curieusement cette supposition, qui s'avérait être vraie, la mit plus en colère qu'autre chose.

-Et pourquoi ça !? Je ne peux pas me montrer lucide sans ses grandes paroles ?!

Il vu qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais tu avoueras que…..

-Mais c'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce qu'effectivement j'étais avec Antonio.

-Pardon ? Tu lui as parlé quand, je pensais que tu venais de revenir.

-Je viens de revenir. Antonio m'y a accompagné.

Voilà c'était avoué, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que cette « minime » information allait faire à leur relation.

Il resta un instant figé, une colère froide se dépeignant sur le visage.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Il était là….

-Ah oui ?! Et j'étais où moi ? Inaccessible c'est ça ?!

-Non, mais j'avais besoin……………

Ses yeux n'étaient plus que fureur glacée et peine difficilement dissimulée.

Gabi laissa s'échapper une larme, bientôt suivie par beaucoup d'autres.

-J'avais besoin d'Antonio.

Il avait l'impression de recevoir une balle en plein cœur.

-J'ai besoin d'Antonio.

A l'entente de cette simple vérité Ricardo ne savait plus où était son cœur, ni dans quel état il se trouvait.

-Alors va le rejoindre.

-Non !

Gabi pensait qu'il se fichait d'elle, cette espèce de dégout qu'elle décelait dans sa voix ne la trompait pas.

-Gabi si dans un moment comme celui là ce n'est pas vers moi que tu te tournes, si je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin alors je crois que tu devrais partir.

-Mais….

- Va-t'en. S'il te plait.

Une telle résignation s'entendait dans sa voix que ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Il faut qu'on en parle Ricardo !

-Plus tard. Nous en reparlerons, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

Elle ne put que se résigner et s'avancer vers la porte. En la voyant la main sur la poignée son cœur se contracta violement, il fallait qu'il la laisse partir mais il ne pouvait pas la « jeter » de la sorte, sans même lui demander de ses nouvelles. Il l'avait aimé. Il l'aimait encore.

-Gabi attend ! Est-ce que….

Jusqu'au dernier moment elle y avait cru. Au moins, il s'intéressait encore à son bien-être.

-Oui ça va.

-Il a fait du bon boulot alors.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

-Oui.

Une petite voix avait soufflé cette réponse mais elle n'aurait pu être plus claire.

Il hocha de la tête.

-Au revoir Gabi.

Elle referma la porte, ce qui automatiquement ouvrit les vannes de son cœur. Elle se laissa alors à pleurer, pleurer comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps.

La scène avait eu un avant gout d'adieu, ce qui était certainement le cas, mais d'un coté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne rien regretter. Ni la lettre, ni le voyage, ni son compagnon de route.

Elle était enfin libre. Libre d'aimer. Libre d'être elle tout simplement.

&&&&&


End file.
